


i was weak and dizzy

by CloudieAI



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Pre-Canon, how do u write summaries, taking place in my fav universe, that one bit where the kid tells Molly his story, where the kid is a regular ass guy whos stuck in the wrong dimension, yeah so this is a story for if his story is actually real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudieAI/pseuds/CloudieAI
Summary: I was weak and dizzy. Just under forty-eight hours in the freezing cold will do that.But I couldn’t bring myself to leave the woods.





	i was weak and dizzy

I was weak and dizzy. Just under forty-eight hours in the freezing cold will do that. But I couldn’t bring myself to leave the woods. 

At first I was just trying to get out of them. To find my way back to the town. Once I did though, I knew something was seriously wrong. It was Castle Rock. But it very much wasn’t Castle Rock. It was like lighting up your bedroom with only a flashlight. Everything’s where its supposed to be, but it’s not quite the same. There was an edge. An uneasiness that made my head hurt and my stomach turn.

So I went back in the woods. Getting lost out there, I found everything except what I wanted to find. The cemetery. The lake. The backyard of my old house. 

But no way home.

That must’ve all been in the first day. After that I started getting delusional. I don’t have clear memories from then on, but I remember little things. Quick flashes of white snow blanketing the forest. 

I remember the urgency perfectly, though. The alarming need to get home. Not just back to Marren. To get back to the real Castle Rock. To Molly and the police. To get out of this waking nightmare where everything looks right but I know it isn’t and I can’t think straight because my head hurts and I can’t feel my feet so I keep tripping but I can’t tell when I’ve hit the ground and now I’m stumbling again but I don’t remember getting back up and—

It must have been easy for him to take me. Stumbling around, confused and disoriented like all those afflicted men and women I had spent my career researching. Like my mother.

To grab me firmly by the arm and lead me to his car, ignoring my incoherent protests.

To shove me into the backseat. Still, he must have been relieved when I passed out as he shut the door.

To drive out of the woods, drive about Castle Rock to steady himself. Nervous and alight with the righteous fire of religious devotion. To him, I was the ultimate proof of God’s divine providence —as he would later tell me time and time again— I made his hands shake when he wasn’t gripping the wheel.

Then I woke up. The blood-orange sunset was the first thing I saw through Lacey’s windshield. Shivering and wet, I asked him where I was and who he was and such. All the usual questions begged by a disoriented person. 

It was only when he refused to answer me that dread began to penetrate my cold-induced daze.

He got out of the car. Locked it behind him. Went around back to the trunk.

I didn’t understand the danger. 

I didn’t understand.

I tried to open the right back door. Sluggishly, I fit together what I had seen him do and the problem I was facing. I reached to the driver’s seat to press the unlock button. My vision was blurry, my fingers had no feeling. But somehow I found it.

He must’ve heard the car click as all the doors unlocked. That’s how he knew I wasn’t delirious enough to not fight back. That’s how he was already standing in front of the door when I finally managed to force my numb hands to pull the handle. 

He was holding duct tape, which he immediately used on me. He lunged forward into the car and taped my mouth shut, then wrestled me around and bound my wrists together. I was tired. I couldn’t hope to compete with his quick deftness.

I realized this as he pulled me from the back seat and led me to the trunk. God, I tried so hard to fight. Bucking and struggling and making as much noise as I could with closed lips. It wasn’t enough.

He slammed the trunk closed. That dread that I had begun to feel when I woke in the back seat had finally hit me. Full-force. 

And that was it. The beginning of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! idk how to end it so i just kind of did... maybe i'll revisit this some day
> 
> Questions/Comments/Criticism much appreciated!
> 
> also what do y'all think... is the kid an interdimensional monster that feeds off of misery or just a guy who got lost and kidnapped?


End file.
